The invention relates to a hydraulically damped mount or bearing comprising a mounting member and a support member which rest on one another and are interconnected by means of a resilient body. The resilient body is made of elastomeric material (e.g., rubber) and is disposed between the mounting member and the support member. The mounting member, the support member and the resilient body bound and define a working chamber and an equalizing chamber and provide at least one damping opening and at least one overflow opening between the working chamber and the equalizing chamber. A liquid is disposed in, and substantially fills the working chamber, the equalizing chamber and the damping opening and overflow opening. A pressure relief valve is arranged in the overflow opening for controlling the flow of the liquid therethrough in dependence upon the differential pressure between the working chamber an the equalizing chamber. The pressure relief valve comprises a valve control element and an opposing counter stop. The control element contacts and fits tightly against the counter stop to prevent liquid flow when the differential pressure is in a prescribed range. The control element bypasses the counter stop when the pressure is excessive.
A hydraulically damped mount of this type is known from German Patent Publication No. AS 2 833 776. The damping opening of this mount has a variable cross section and the pressure relief valve is provided with a control element which rests against the opposing counter surface when inactive. The properties of this mount are marginally satisfactory in relation to both the damping of low-frequency vibrations and the isolation of high-frequency vibrations.